vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krystalak
|-|Base Form = |-|Tyrant = Summary Krystalak is a semi-sentient crystal organism, spawned by the same meteor shower that threatens to rip the earth apart. Born from the crystals, Krystalak seeks to bring all of their energies together to make himself into the ultimate monster. Like the crystals that spawned him, Krystalak is quite resistant to most forms of energy weapons, forcing opponents to fight him tooth and claw. Krystalak can expel crystal shards in a solid stream, bludgeoning foes from a distance. Krystalak can also overload his crystal heart - sacrificing his own physical integrity to damage everything nearby. With no ties to any existing alien or terrestrial powers, Krystalak seeks power at any cost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, higher with Transformations and Power-Ups | 5-C, higher with Power-Ups Name: Krystalak Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 20 years (Godzilla: Unleashed) Classification: Crystal Organism Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Self-Destruction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals) |-|With Power-Ups= Invulnerability (During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Transformation (Tyrant), , Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge and also can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, Damage Boost (Increases by 80%), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Voortak mind control), Acid, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ physically (Matched Godzilla in battle), higher with energy attacks | Moon level (Matched and defeated The Sphinx and SpaceGodzilla, who were powered by the crystals that made a serious dent on planet Earth, the feat was calulated to be at this level), higher with Transformations and Power-Ups. Speed: Supersonic+ Movement Speed, attack speed and reactions (As fast as Godzilla) | At least Subsonic travel, reactions and attack speed Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted 74,000 tons of SpaceGodzilla) | Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | Moon Class Durability: At least Small City level+ (Took blows from monsters stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups | Moon level (Can tank attacks from kaiju equal and/or stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups Stamina: Extremely High Range: Kilometers (His Atomic Breath traveled around a large portions of the cities before hitting Voortak’s Monster Ship) Standard Equipment: Crystal Power Surges Intelligence: Above Average. Expert combatant, understands humans, and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PRISM BEAM:' An energy attack fired from Krystalak's mouth that explodes in a cloud of crystal particles on contact. The beam is infused with small crystal shards that bludgeon foes, but the shards themselves don't do any additional damage and are largely aesthetic. *'Energy Blasts:' A swift offensive attack. With a flick of its spiked tail, Krystalak unleashes up to three purple energy-infused crystal shards, which have weak homing properties. While fairly small, these energy blasts are deceptively strong, and explode in a brilliant mist upon striking their target. Krystalak can perform this attack while stationary, walking, jumping, or doing a midair flip. *'Crystal Overload:' Krystalak's most powerful technique. After collecting enough energy, Krystalak overloads his crystal heart and unleashes several powerful short-ranged shockwaves from his body at the expense of his physical integrity. While typically used as a coup de grâce, the amount of power the shockwaves carry is dependent on how much energy Krystalak has accumulated. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Krystalak is capable of jumping extraordinarily high. He can use his impressive jumping skills in conjunction with a wide range of physical attacks. *'Energy Weapon Resistance:' Krystalak has a high tolerance towards energy-based attacks, much like the crystals that spawned him. He is especially resistant to alien energy, electricity, ice-based attacks, and heat. *'Crystal Spikes on Carapace:' Littered with lengthy crystals on his back, Krystalak uses these sharp protrusions to his advantage. They are especially useful against enemies that try to sneak up from behind, as Krystalak can quickly lunge backwards to counter his foe with his deadly backside. *'Prism Surge Attack:' An extravagant and wide-ranging attack. After collecting enough energy, Krystalak leaps into the air and summons a number of prism cyclones that deal damage in three consecutive bursts. As the attack ends, Krystalak falls back to the ground. Despite how dangerous it appears, this move is actually not very powerful, and only does modest damage against enemy monsters. However, it is incredibly useful against military or alien forces, as each burst wipes out any nearby weaponry within the attack's vicinity. Key: Main Trilogy | Other Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Monsters Category:Power Nullification Users